The present invention relates to managing electronic medical records. The present invention relates to the use of a secure medium in managing a user's medical records.
Providing the doctor with accurate medical records of a patient is highly important in giving the patient with the proper medical care and treatment. Sometimes, this may not be easy if the patient has visited many different doctors. Generally, each doctor keeps his or her own records. As a result, important medical information may be distributed across different doctors and may not be shared with each other. A doctor may then treat the patient without accurate medical history and records of the patient, which can harm the patient. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for providing a medical professional with accurate medical records of a patient promptly.